Ripped Apart
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: after the events of the movie, and their wedding, our favorites face trials, ones that could cause them their relationship to be...ripped apart. teen to be safe. Chapter 8 is up
1. Chapter 1

Ripped Apart  
Chapter 1

As the final caribou of the stampede cleared the valley; Humphrey examined the beaten and bruised body of the only wolf he would ever love. Her head was covered in blood, her body; covered in cuts and blood as well. The sight of Kate lying on the ground, beaten, bruised, unmoving and covered in blood was a nightmare to him.

"Kate?" he whimpered, nudging her gently, hoping that she would get up so he could tell her he loved her, but alas, the body lied, still and stone cold.

"Kate?" he said as he began to tear up, his voice overflowed with pain and misery. "Please get up, you have to." he begged, tears now pouring from his face.

He fell back on his haunches, gazed up at the sky and as he did, the pain in him increased greatly. "Kate! Please, don't leave me!" he howled.

He closed his eyes to howl and when he opened them, he saw that he was back in his den.

He quickly looked around the den, and found Kate lying on the ground, sound asleep. No blood or bruises, her body, completely unscathed.

Humphrey sighed in relief. "It was just a dream." he whispered to himself. "Good."

He fell back to the ground, waiting for Kate to awaken from her slumber.

But he wouldn't have to wait long, because Kate always woke up early.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Kate rose from the ground, stretching away the stiffness in her muscles.

"Good morning." she yawned.

Humphrey gave her a timid smile. "Good morning." he replied shakily.

Kate froze at the den entrance, quickly glancing back at him. "Are you okay? You seem...Down" she asked gently.

Humphrey shook his head. "Its nothing."

"Come on Humphrey, don't keep secrets from me, you can tell me anything." she said with a caring smile as she sat back beside him.

"I had an awful nightmare, one where you died in that stampede two days ago." he answered. "The physical wounds were minor, but the mental wounds ran deep, deeper than anyone can imagine. Kate promise me you'll never leave me." he begged.

Kate smiled and chuckled lightly "I promise."

Humphrey smiled. "Good, cause life on earth would be hell without you."

Kate blushed brightly beneath her fur. "I feel the same exact way about you." she replied softly, giving him that smile he always loved.

"I'm going to get us something to eat." Humphrey stated as he began to exit the den.

"Well, be quick or I'll get lonely." She called after him.

"Don't worry, I will!" he called back.

Kate smiled as she watched Humphrey canter off out of sight.

Humphrey searched for about ten minutes, and finally, found two lone deer, grazing on the grass.

Humphrey prepared to pounce, patiently waiting for the precise right time to attack.

In an instant, he lunged towards the deer, slitting the first one's throat, and grabbing onto the back side of the second deer's neck and began biting and clawing the deer's neck, finally killing it.

Humphrey stood, beaming with pride. His first successful hunt, but his satisfactory would not last long, for when he looked up; he saw a little fawn, frozen and shivering with fear.

It was at that instant, his heart shattered, and his pride dropped.

He turned and ran, his eyes welling with tears as he ran back to his den as fast as he could.

When he reached his den, he found Kate waiting patiently in the corner.

He didn't say a word to her, he just curled up in the corner, crying.

Kate put on a pout; she hated seeing him like this. "Are you okay Humphrey? Was your hunt successful?"

"Yes." he whimpered.

"Why are you crying? You had a successful hunt."

"That's just it Kate. I was successful." he said between sobs.

"What?" Kate said, still lost as to what he meant. "Here, sit up and tell me what happened." she said softly.

Humphrey sat up and gazed into Kate's eyes, hoping to find some comfort, as he always would, but not this time.

"Kate, I killed those two deer without breaking a sweat and for an instant...I felt so satisfied, so proud of myself, but then...I looked down in front of me, and there it was, a baby fawn, quivering with fear. Kate I...I felt so pleased to know I would be able to provide for a family, but then I saw that baby deer shivering with fear, and it destroyed me." he explained.

Kate gazed back into his eyes. "Why?"

"Why? I killed its family Kate, that's like if we had a pup and we were murdered before its very eyes, leaving it all alone in this cold, cruel dangerous world. I committed an awful crime Kate, I murdered its parent's."

"its okay Humphrey." Kate said softly, attempting to comfort him.

Humphrey just shook his head. "No it's not Kate, I know what that feels like, my family was murdered right in front of Me." he said between sobs. "Growing up without parents was hard for me."

Kate gave up, she couldn't help Humphrey with this, and she knew he was right. "Okay Humphrey, but please...cheer up, I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't Kate, I'm a worthless Omega, a good for nothing criminal." he said darkly.

Kate hated this. "Oh Humphrey...You aren't worthless to me, you give me a reason to live, and you're not a criminal, me and the other alphas kill families of deer to protect and survive. You're no more a murderer than any other wolf." she said reassuringly. "I love you and you know that."

Humphrey nodded, drying his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, I still have you. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

TITAN OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humphrey now stood alone atop the valley edge, overlooking the activities of other wolves in the valley. He had been sitting there for a good 3 hours, lost in thought. There was no way he could deny it; he had truly been blessed with a good life. He had found true love, was learning to become an alpha, there was no was tomorrow. There was no war or famine and best of all, his wedding was tomorrow.

But then he thought about what had happened earlier that morning, what he had killed that little deer's parents. He wanted a family and to be able to support it, but have to destroy other families in order to do so, he just didn't see how he could live a life like that. He was too kind, had too good a heart to do something like that. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of movement behind him.

He looked up to see Kate sitting beside him. "It's a wonderful day isn't it?" she said softly as she admired the wonderful view given to them from atop the valley. Flowers; thousands of them, blanketed the landscape, the green grass lush and bright; trees stretching for miles around, linking with the cloudless blue sky…It truly was a wonderful sight.

Humphrey paused and took in his surroundings, and found Kate was right. All he had been doing up here was thinking, he hadn't even noticed. "Yeah." He whispered back. "It sure is." He agreed, taking in the amazing sight before him. Silence fell over them as they both sat, admiring the beautiful spring day before them.

"Can you believe it is finally happening?" Humphrey said excitedly, finally breaking the silence that had befallen them. "That we are getting married tomorrow?"

Kate smiled warmly at her partner. "I know, I can barely wait. Soon, we'll be together forever." She said softly. "We'll be a family. Then and only then, will life be perfect." She said overjoyed. Humphrey gave her that smile that always made her melt, but it was quick to fade.

"Yeah." He replied gloomily, his gazing falling to the ground.

Kate's smile faded as well. "What's wrong Humphrey?" she whispered. "Aren't you excited?"

Humphrey nodded. "Of course I am, I'm ecstatic, and of course I want to marry you, it's been my heart's desire since we were pups. It's just that…" It was at this moment, he froze with hesitation. He feared Kate might not take what he was going to say too well.

"It's What?" She said in a kind, silk like voice.

Humphrey sighed, knowing that she had every right to know. "It's just that, our lives are too…Perfect. I mean, there's no war, no famine and everyone is happy. I'm just worried it might not last so long." He answered.

Kate just stood there, staring at him in disbelief. "Is that what's bothering you?" she asked kindly in a compassionate tone.

Humphrey nodded slowly, his gaze still anchored to the lush, flowing green grass beneath him.

Kate just smiled and nuzzled him. "Don't worry." She whispered softly, nuzzling him gently. "Nothing is going to happen." She gave him a reassuring smile and said it with a bit of confidence.

Humphrey looked up at her, gazing deep into her eyes, and he could tell that she herself was not so sure. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

Kate smiled and gave another reassuring smile and played confident, but deep down inside, she knew he was right. "I'm going to go see my sister." She said as she cantered off, leaving him to his thoughts.

Humphrey watched Kate as she slowly left him. He turned back, once again allowing his thoughts to engulf him. "The North and South packs will not be happy about us abolishing the law that prevents alphas and omegas from mating." He thought.

He shook himself from this thought and walked off to find his friends, he figured they would be able to take his mind off things.

POV Switch: Kate.

Kate entered Lilly's den, and found her lying on the ground, waiting patiently. "Hey Lilly." Kate greeted.

"Hey sis." Lilly greeted as she pulled herself up of the ground and stretched. "I've been dying for company." She yawned

"Why, where's Garth?" Kate replied.

Lilly just shrugged. "I don't know, he left like three hours ago on a hunt." She answered as she began padding over towards the entrance. "Let's go for a walk."

Kate acknowledged Lilly's Suggestion with a nod and followed her outside.

"So how is your relationship with Garth?" Kate asked trying to start up a conversation.

Lilly gave her a joyful smile. "Great! He asked me to the moonlight howl tomorrow night."

"Really, that is great." Kate agreed.

"I know, and not only that, but he also promised to teach me how to hunt." Lilly said, her tone was ecstatic and extremely cheerful.

Kate smiled. "I'm happy for you Sis." But her smile faded almost instantly. "I just wish Humphrey would want to learn as much as you do."

Lilly glanced over at her sister, curious as to what was bugging her. She seemed so...upset to Lilly. "Why? Doesn't he want to hunt, to be able to provide for a family?"

Kate nodded. "he does, and he did. He went out to hunt today, and was successful, but then he told me that after he killed the two deer, that he had saw a little baby fawn and instantly realized that he had killed it's parents."

Lilly gasped. "No, Kate what was your response when he returned?"

"I comforted him and told him that he was no more a murderer than me or the other alphas."

Lilly shook her head. "No Kate. No! That's not the appropriate response." Lilly advised. "Did you forget he was an Omega, and Omegas don't create violence, they prevent it. And what makes things worse is that Humphrey knows what that feels like, to lose your parents. Kate, this is Humphrey we are talking about, the nicest, most considerate and thoughtful wolf there is. Doing something like that could not easily be erased from his mind."

Kate nodded. "I know, and I have tried everything I could to make him to cheer him up, because I really hate seeing him like this.  
You're an Omega, and understand him more than I do. Please sis, you have to help me." Kate begged.

Lilly gave her a nod. "I'll talk to him after the wedding, if he isn't already feeling better."

Kate smiled, relieved to know that she had such a wonderful sister. "Thanks."

Lilly nodded. "So..." she began."What else is happening?"

Kate got a devious grin on her face. "You promise not to tell? Cause I don't want Humphrey or anyone to know until after the wedding, Or Mom for that matter, she would probably kill him."

Lilly nodded. "I promise, your secret is safe with me."

Kate's grin grew wider. "I'm going to be a mother." she whispered, barely able to contain the joy in her voice.

Lilly gasped and a grin formed on her face as well. "No way. You're kidding." she said in disbelief.

Kate shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to be a mother."

Lilly gave her a smile. "That's wonderful. I'm going to be an aunt." She whispered, her mind, already roaming with possibilities.

The duo was suddenly interrupted by a voice in the distance. "Lilly!"

Instantly able to recognize the voice, she turned and began moving back to her den. "That's Garth. Got to go!" she called a she sprinted off back home.

Kate smiled as she watched her sister disappear from sight.

"What to do now?" she whispered to herself, contemplating on how she should spend the rest of the day. "I'd love to spend the rest of the day with Humphrey, but he hasn't been himself since the stampede." she told herself. "I guess I'll head back to the den and sleep."

With that, she headed home.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Humphrey.**

He came padding back in his den, just in time to see Kate begin curling up to sleep. "Sleepy?"

Kate shook her head. "There's nothing to do."

Humphrey nodded. "You're right, but at least we have each other." he whispered.

Kate pulled herself up off the ground, glad to see Humphrey back to his usual self.

Kate leaned in towards him, meeting him halfway as the two rubbed noses.

The two stepped back, admiring the other.

But to Humphrey, something seemed a bit off on Kate. "Have you gained weight?" he asked, noticing Kate's increased in her waistline.

Kate quickly nodded in response. "Yeah, I've been trying to burn it off, but maybe tomorrow after the wedding, we could go for a walk or something." she suggesting, keeping herself totally calm and relaxed.

"Sounds great." he said warmly as he padded over to the corner of the den and curled up, ready to sleep. "We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, better get some sleep."

Kate nodded and joined him, sinking down, finding herself a comfortable position as she snuggled up as close to him as she possibly could, his gray coat of fur radiated much warmth, making her smile a she slowly drifted off.

"Goodnight." she whispered lovingly.

"Goodnight." Humphrey replied, nuzzling her as she fell to sleep.

Humphrey was quick to follow her lead, allowing his mind to wander off to that wonderful world of dreams.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, IDEAS HAVE BEEN SCARCE, AS HAS MY TIME. AND TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT QUITTING FAN FICTION. I WON'T DISCUSS WHY, BUT IF YOU HAVE TO KNOW, PM ME. DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW BEGGING ME TO STAY, ONLY LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. BUT IF I DO QUIT, IT WON'T BE UNTIL I FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES.  
THAT'S ALL.**

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kate!" Humphrey called for the fourth time now, finally managing to awaken her.

"I'm up, I'm up." she groaned as she stretched the stiffness in her muscles.

"Today's the big day." Humphrey reminded.

Kate smiled, happy to see Humphrey back to his original, overjoyed and ecstatic self.

"We have to get ready." He added.

Kate gave him a nod of agreement and followed him. "Sure, let's go." She said with a strong yawn.

Humphrey gave a quick smile before turning around and flying out of the den, Kate hurrying along behind him.

The two headed straight for the lake, and Humphrey just jumped right in once they got there. "Come on in Kate! The water's great!" He shouted.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle, she was really glad to have her optimistic, fun loving omega back.

She dipped her paw in the water, testing the temperature. She pulled her paw back and squeaked the second it made contact with the water. "It's freezing!"

Humphrey grinned deviously as he sunk below the surface of the frigid water, popping up beside her and pulling her in, causing her to shriek as the freezing liquid engulfed her, swallowing her whole.

When she came back up, she pulled Humphrey underwater, and the two began to mess around, laughing and just having fun.

Even I she was an alpha, had duties and a pack to protect, Humphrey had taught her to relax and have fun every once in a while.

Once the two had calmed themselves and regained their composure, they proceeded to bathe themselves.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married." Humphrey whispered, overjoyed.

"What do you mean?" Kate replied as she leaned back, soaking her body with the cool liquid.

"I mean I always thought I would end up with another Omega, not someone as amazing, talented and beautiful as you." he answered as he leaped from the water, landing neatly on the bank where he shook himself dry.

Kate blushed brightly beneath her fur. "Aww...You're so sweet." she whispered, emerging from the water, with some assistance from Humphrey.

"Thanks." She said softly as Humphrey helped her out of the lake.

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked, shaking the water and dirt from her coat.

"Well." Humphrey began. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I have no duties today, so we've got the rest of the day to ourselves, excluding the wedding." Kate stated.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile, thinking of all the things they could do, but he still had no idea what he actually wanted to do.

"We've got three hours until the wedding, we could go for a walk." he suggested.

Kate nodded. "Sounds nice."

He smiled warmly. "Come on, let's go." he said softly, gesturing for her to follow.

Kate returned the caring expression, and padded up alongside him, following him as they cantered into the forest.

After spending a good hour and a half of sightseeing, Humphrey stopped, instantly remembering something. "Kate." he whispered, turning to face her.

"Yes Humphrey, what is it?" she replied so warmly, it sent chills up his spine.

"After the wedding, I'm going to bring you back here to show you something." He said quietly.

Kate nodded. "Anything for you."

Humphrey beamed with joy. "There is something else I've been meaning to ask you." he whispered, a big grin began to form, slowly but surely.

"Yes?" she said gazing deep into her partner's eyes. She could tell easily by his facial expression, which was extremely nervous. "What is it, you can ask me anything."

Humphrey sighed. "Why am I so nervous? I love her and she loves me of course she'll say yes. But why am I so nervous?" he thought to himself.

The ears on the back of his head fell as he opened his mouth to say something. "Kate...W...I...I'll..." he said, stumbling and stuttering over his own words.

"There's no need to be nervous, you're my mate, or will be in an hour." Kate whispered, cleverly avoiding further discouragement or nervousness.

Realizing she was right, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Will you go with me to the moonlight howl?"

Humphrey's question had left her breathless, but a happy and overjoyed smile quickly formed on her face as she squealed excitedly an embrace him.

Kate followed beside Humphrey as he led them into the forest once more.

After having walked for ten minutes in one general direction, Humphrey stopped turning to Kate with a devious smile. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." he whispered.

Kate closed her eyes. "Come on Humphrey!" she whined. "You know I don't like surprise." She said with a giggle.

Kate loved surprises, and she knew Humphrey knew that as well, and after everything he had done for her, and how nice he always was to her, mixed with his infinite love for her: Kate knew she would love it.

"Take my paw." Humphrey whispered, holding out his paw for Kate to grasp.

Kate grinned as she wrapped her paw around his, letting him guide her.

For the next few minutes, Kate was contemplating on what the surprise could be as she felt her mate's soft and gentle paw guide her lovingly.

"Okay." Humphrey whispered.

Kate felt him release her paw, leaving her alone with the darkness and her smile faded in turn.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered.

Kate's smile returned as she opened her eyes, only to be left breathless and speechless at the sight before her.

As if being called by an unseen entity, she slowly began cantering forward, stopping in the middle of the clearing her mate had just led her to. The wonderful aroma of the place wrapped around her nose, filling her nostrils as she continued to admire the amazing sight before her. The lush green grass blanketed by hundreds of flowers; the rushing waterfall that ran into a deep, clear blue stream; the empty, cloudless, turquoise sky.

"Humphrey." she whispered in complete and total awe. "I…I…It's Beautiful."

The intense joy she felt became intensified and it filled her completely until it overwhelmed her and escaped through her eyes. She slowly padded on top of the rock that sat just next to the water fall, its position and the way it slightly leaned upwards towards the sky made it perfect for romantic nights when the two wanted to howl together. "Humphrey…This is all so perfect and wonderful." She said softly, the joy now beginning to drain out her voice.

"I call it serenity clearing." He replied. "And there's still more that I want to show you. Come on." He whispered as he once more grabbed her paw softly and began to lead her towards the waterfall.

The warm, soothing water soaked their bodies as they entered through, only to find a large den-like cave on the other side. Flowers and vines wrapped up rocks and flowed through cracks, leaving a peaceful, serene look to the den.

Kate was again left unable to speak as she was swept off her paws at the wondrous sight. "Humphrey…" She whispered, now completely overwhelmed with joy.

"One more thing." He said with a grin as he lead her out of the den, and to the edge of a cliff where they could see the wondrous landscape that stretched for miles until finally linking with the majestic orange and pink tinted sky.

"Humphrey…It's so beautiful, so divine." Kate whispered, still tearing with joy.

"It's all ours, no one has discovered it yet, I had to put in a little work to make it the way it is now, but I'd say it was worth it, don't you?"

Kate nodded as she leaned against him, a happy, loving smile on her face. "I love you…So much." She whispered.

Humphrey smiled back and nuzzled her. "I love you too."

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at Humphrey, giving him that wonderful smile he always loved. "Forget going to the moonlight howl, let's stay here alone and together." Kate said softly.

Humphrey smiled. "Sure."

Kate smiled as she gazed upon him lustfully. "Now I have a surprise for you."

Humphrey grinned. "Oh really?"

Kate nodded as she showed him a devious grin. "Uh-huh. I'm pregnant."

Humphrey froze, breathless and shocked, his smile faded to a gasp, causing Kate to regret her statement.

"_Oh, I shouldn't have told him. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."_ She screamed to herself.

But just as quickly as it had faded, it returned. "That's wonderful, I'm going to be a father." He said happily.

Kate smiled back, grateful for the response. "Come on, let's go get some sleep." Kate suggested, heading back to the den.

Humphrey nodded and followed her closely.

**AFTER MUCH CONSIDERATION, THINKING, AND MUCH ELSE, AND HAVING BEEN CONVINCED BY FRIENDS, I HAVE DECIDED TO STAY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Humphrey's eyes flashed open, only to instantaneously shut close due to the intense light shining in his face through the den entrance.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he turned over and couldn't help but smile when he saw Kate still fast asleep, looking gentle and innocent in her world of dream and obliviosity.

He then rested his head back against the floor, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking blissfully.

The sound of movement brought his attention to his mate, who had now rolled over, holding him tightly and softly squeezing him as she buried her head in his fur and continued to enjoy her dream, a warm bright smile on her face.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile at this warming. But the smile would not last long; he knew he had alpha training. Oddly enough, he notice that the same time his smile had faded, Kate's faded away as well.

His smile returned when he thought of a clever idea to keep Kate at his side at all times.

And again, as if they were the same person, Kate's smile returned.

Humphrey silently chuckled, trying his hardest not to awaken his beautiful mate.

He lied back down, attempting to fall asleep again.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: LILLY AND GARTH.

"But I don't want to leave without you." Lilly whined. "Please don't make me."

Garth shook his head, tears appearing in his eyes. "I'm sorry Lilly, and I want to go with you, but that's your father's call, not mine."

Lilly's ears fell back, and her head drooped. "Fine, but I'll miss you." she whispered in a pained and scared voice, as she nuzzled him lovingly.

Garth returned the nuzzle and pulled her chin up, gazing up into her eyes. "Now come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner it's over."

Lilly shook her head. "You and I both know it doesn't work that way." she replied.

Garth gave a sigh of defeat as he again gazed into her eyes. "Come on, I'm trying to help you out, throw me a bone."

Lilly sighed as well, knowing that what Garth had in mind was only for her best interest. "Okay, let's go." she growled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." She commented.

Garth gave her a compassionate smile as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I couldn't if I tried. And besides, do your best and you'll be back after winter, before you even know It." he said as he lead her towards Winston's den.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH:

Kate opened her eyes, Humphrey was lying beside her, smiling warmly at her. "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"

Kate brightly smiled back. "Great, you?" she said softly with a stretch.

"Well..." He said, his smile slowly fading.

Kate's head dropped, her ears lowered and she nodded depressingly.

"Oh Kate, you know I'll be back and I will still love you." he whispered, pulling her into an embrace to assist her in her struggle to contain her emotions, but it had only seemed to make things worse.

"But Humphrey, I don't want you to leave, I want you by my side very second of my life, I don't ever want you to leave my side..." she whispered.

"Kate." Humphrey said softly.

"...What if something happens?...What if..." she continued, apparently unaware that Humphrey had spoken.

"Kate!" he said in a shout, a powerful, one without anger.

Kate froze, shamefully gazing up into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Nothing like that will happen, I promise I'll be back, just in time for to meet our pup." he whispered, again pulling her into an embrace. "Which reminds me, I was thinking if it's a girl, we name her Mina."

Kate nodded. "It sounds beautiful."

Humphrey nodded as he released Kate from his embrace. "Now, let's go see your father, I bet Lilly and Garth are already there." he whispered.

Kate gave a slow nod, and followed him out of  
their own den, starting their long walk back to the pack.

Kate thought back to everything that had happened the day before, all the things her mate had done for her, all the wonderful things...The den, the celebration, the howl, watching the sunset, it would only make her miss him more when he was gone.

When they finally reached the den of the head alphas, they found Lilly and Garth waiting patiently. "Well, look who decided to show up." Garth commented.

Humphrey smirked. "I would love to explain my reason for being late, but I have nothing to prove, and it's a secret that only my mate, our offspring, and their spouses and future generations shall know about." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey's statement pulled a giggle from Kate and shut Garth up pretty quickly.

It wasn't long before Winston came cantering in, followed by Eve.

"Alright is everyone ready?" he said, heading out the den, Eve still trailing behind him. "Say your goodbyes and let's go."

Humphrey turned to Kate, who had begun tearing up.

"Kate, listen everything is-..."

Kate latched onto him in a tight embrace. "You need to do this. But promise me you'll be safe and comeback." she whispered.

Humphrey nodded. "I'm never far away; the moon is in the same place no matter where or how far apart we are. Same moon, same sky, nothing will change, and don't worry, I'll be back." he whispered as he cantered over next to Winston.

Lilly hugged Garth tightly, putting up one heckuva fight to keep herself from crying, and hurried off to her mother's side.

**TIME SKIP: 20 MINUTES.  
**  
Winston, along with his mate; Eve, had lead the two omegas to large open field they had never seen before, and there was a den formed from a cave on the side of the valley walls.

"This is where you will be training, sleeping and eating every-night until you have completed your training, and you must both share the same den." Winston instructed. "Training starts tomorrow. Today, you will both explore the current area, and you are restricted from going back to the pack."

Humphrey and Lilly nodded and fell back on their haunches, debating upon what to do first, while Winston and Eve departed.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Kate.

Kate was slowly walking back towards Serenity Clearing, but froze in her tracks when she thought she was being followed.

Quickly swiveling around to see who was following her, Kate scoured the area with her searchful eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

In an instant, Kate was knocked to the ground, landing hard against dirt, rock an grass.

Kate opened her eyes and saw a female wolf that seemed to be much younger than herself. Her attacker had blue eyes and a long mane, and her forelock fell in front of her left eye. "What are you doing here? This is my territory!" she barked.

"Just passing through to get to my den, now I would appreciate it if you would get off of me." Kate replied, shifting uncomfortably.

The wolfess gave a quick glare before letting Kate up. "Now I'm going back to the den my mate made me." Kate growled.

"Whoa, wait...Your Mate? Who is your Mate?" the wolfess asked.

"His name is..." Kate froze, stating in awe at the wolfess, having finally realized she had nine long, fluffy tails. She already possessed a goddess like figure and looks that would make any other female jealous. "You...Have n.n.n...nine tails!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Some call it a mishap, I call it a gift." she replied. "Now what was your mate's name?"

Kate shook herself back to reality. "Humphrey."

Now it was the wolfess' turn to be shocked. "Humphrey? Blue eyes?"

"Caring personality." Kate added.

"Gray fur?"

"Funniest Omega you'll ever meet."

"And the most amazing howl audible." they said in unison.

"That's him!" the wolf shouted. "I can't believe that after all this time, he's alive." she whispered to herself.

"You know him?" Kate asked curiously.

The wolf nodded. "Know him? I'm Caitlyn, his younger sister." She replied.

Kate was again left speechless. "Sister?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah. Me, him and Kylee were separated when we were pups." she stated. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Kate shook her head. "He's off training to be an alpha, won't be back for sometime."

"Oh." she muttered in a depressed tone.

"But I wouldn't mind some company; I'll be alone for quite some time." Kate added.

"Really, I've been alone since I was a pup, not counting Alice and her brother Keith, they were the same age as me, we were a family. But they died from some kind of disease. I've been searching for my brother my entire life, I can wait a little longer, besides, you can tell me all about yourself, about Humphrey, his past and thing of the same manner." Caitlyn agreed, nodding as a smile grew on her face.

Kate returned the smile and in turn, began leading Caitlyn back to the den Humphrey had made just for them.?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Some call it a mishap, I call it a gift." she replied. "Now what was your mate's name?"

Kate shook herself back to reality. "Humphrey."

Now it was the wolfess' turn to be shocked. "Humphrey? Blue eyes?"

"Caring personality." Kate added.

"Gray fur?"

"Funniest Omega you'll ever meet."

"And the most amazing howl audible." they said in unison.

"That's him!" the wolf shouted. "I can't believe that after all this time, he's alive." she whispered to herself.

"You know him?" Kate asked curiously.

The wolf nodded. "Know him? I'm Caitlyn, his younger sister." She replied.

Kate was again left speechless. "Sister?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah. Me, him and Kylee were separated when we were pups." she stated. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Kate shook her head. "He's off training to be an alpha, won't be back for some time."

"Oh." she muttered in a depressed tone.

"But I wouldn't mind some company; I'll be alone for quite some time." Kate added.

"Really, I've been alone since I was a pup, not counting Alice and her brother Keith, they were the same age as me, and we were a family. But they died from some kind of disease. I've been searching for my brother my entire life; I can wait a little longer. Besides, and you can tell me all about yourself, about Humphrey, his past and thing of the same manner." Caitlyn agreed, nodding as a smile grew on her face.

Kate returned the smile and in turn, began leading Caitlyn back to the den Humphrey had made just for them.

POV SWITCH: Humphrey

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Lilly questioned, pawing the dirt out of boredom.

"Well, I guess we should have a look around, get to know the surrounding area a little better, because, I have never been here." Humphrey answered.

Lilly gave a quick nod before the two headed off into the forest.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate's P.O.V.

Kate's eyes flashed open as she screamed in terror.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn responded, up and in a fighting stance faster than one could blink.

"Nothing." Kate answered. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Caitlyn nodded and proceeded to stretch. "So what do you want to do today?"

Chapter 5

Kate sat up, thinking hard. But she just couldn't think of anything.

"Well, we could go ask my dad if we can see Humphrey." Kate suggested.

"Really?" Caitlyn replied, her tails wagging happily.

"Doubt he will, but it's worth a try." Kate said as she got up, stretched, and began heading towards her father's den, Caitlyn right behind her.

Caitlyn nodded. "I would give my left leg to see him again."

Kate giggled. "what about your tail? You do have nine of them after all."

Caitlyn gave Kate a confused look. "That's a tough one, because my tails are what have allowed me to survive. I mean, my tails give me shelter, help in fights, and are great for sleeping. But I probably would."Caitlyn pointed out.

Kate nodded agreeingly."I would give him my heart, but he already has it. I would die if something happened to him."

Caitlyn smiled. "That's good, there aren't many loyal wolves left in the world. But you needn't worry about Humphrey, he is completely loyal, to those he loves.

As Kate and Caitlyn were walking towards Winston's den, they were met by Hutch, who ha came running towards them full speed and was now trying to catch his breath. "K...Kate...Your father...Wants to...See you...It's Humphrey."

Kate's smile faded, and a grave expression grabbed hold of her as fear gripped her shoulders tight.

In an instant, Kate had left Caitlyn and Hutch standing by the lake and was sprinting full speed towards her father's den.

She found her father waiting outside. "Dad?" she said in a teary shout. "Where is Humphrey?"

Winston gave her a confused look. "Humphrey and your sister have gone missing." he replied. "And we don't know where they would go, or why?"

Kate looked up into her father's eyes, tears forming in her own as the thought of Humphrey, not to mention, Lilly, being out there, alone; entered her mind. Even if they were together, neither knew how to fend for themselves.

"I'm going to go find him." she stated.

"I'm going too." said A feminine voice from behind.

Kate turned to see Caitlyn standing there, smiling daringly. "He's my brother."

Winston seemed dumbfounded to discover Humphrey had a sister. And that she had ninetails. "You...Uuuhh...y...y...yooouuu..."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, she has nine tails, now I have to get going."

"Hold up! Don't forget about me!"

Kate turned to see Garth come running up the hill.

"Good." Kate said with a smile. "The more the merrier."

Not much else was said for the simple fact that there wasn't anything that could be said. The seriousness of the situation saw to that.

With a quick nod, Kate turned and lead the three towards the training grounds for soon to be alphas.

**WELL HOPE YALL ENJOYED, **

**SORRY IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT TRUST ME, THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELLUVA RIDE.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey opened his eyes as he attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain stabbed him in the back of the head.

"Ow." he groaned as he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"I don't know." answered a timid and frightened Lilly. "But I don't think this is part of the training."

Humphrey shook his head. "Were in some kind of den. But where?"

"Hello." said a deep, sinister voice that made Lilly shriek and dive behind Humphrey, who was also quivering with fear.

"You will remain here the rest of your lives." the voice growled.

"And if I refuse?" Humphrey barked back, realizing if he agreed, he would be giving up Kate and a son/daughter.

"Then those you love...WILL DIE!" the voice laughed evilly as it and the two evil red eyes faded away into the darkness.

Humphrey froze up, caught between the jaws of cruelty. Realizing once more that if he agreed, then her safety would be ensured, but he would never see her again. But if he refused, she would surely be killed.

He sighed in defeat, realizing that Kate's safety was more important.  
Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he would have to break Kate's heart to keep her alive. Something he wished so desperately to avoid. He knew Kate would eventually come looking for him and find out.

"Fine, I shall stay, but spare my family." He replied, not lifting his gaze from the ground.

Lilly, too overcome with fear to speak, simply nodded.

The voice cackled as it again faded into the darkness.

"I think he's gone." Humphrey whispered to Lilly.

"That was scary Humphrey." Lilly whispered, still quivering behind his back.

Humphrey nodded. "But not as scary as knowing that he would kill our families if we didn't agree to his terms." He stated.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed.

Humphrey looked up at Lilly. "You know they'll come looking for us."

Lilly nodded responsively, gazing right back up into Humphrey's icy blue eyes.

"And you know they'll be killed if they tried to help us." Humphrey stated.

Again, Lilly nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Then you must know as well as I do that there is only one thing we can do to save them." Humphrey whispered, tears now falling from his face.

Lilly nodded and responded with a comforting embrace. "I know." She whispered.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KATE.**

After having searched the training grounds a good three hours with no success, So the three met up in the center of the training grounds.

"Any luck?" Kate asked, praying that one of them had found something.

"Nope, not yet." Garth replied.

Kate's heart and hopes came crashing down when she looked over to Caitlyn and got a similar response.

"Well we have to keep looking." Kate said aloud. "Maybe we missed something, check the den."

The three made haste, rushing to the den Humphrey and Lilly had been assigned.

"Anything?" Kate called to the other two as they checked in opposite directions.

"Nothing." The two called back simultaneously.

"Oohh...Humphrey, where are you?" she growled under her breath.

As if on Que, Caitlyn whistled back to the other two. "Hey I got something!"

Kate and Garth were immediately by Caitlyn's side. "What'd you find?" Kate said, her hopes once again sky rocketing.

"It's a scent...two...No...Five. Five wolves." Caitlyn answered.

Kate nodded, leaning her nose close to the ground to identify the scent. "That's Humphrey and Lilly!" she shouted happily, her tail wagging with hope, but the hope for her lost partner vanished when a most dreadful stench was identified. "Oh no." she whispered horrifically

"What is it?" Garth responded.

"Blood." Kate replied, worry and fear clear in her actions, voice and eyes.

"No." Caitlyn echoed. "They're fine, I know they are. I'll keep looking for him until I find him."

Kate and Garth both nodded in response. "So what do you think happened."

Caitlyn observed the ground below, noticing the scratch marks on the ground and loose clumps of grass. "There definitely was a struggle." she stated, so they held their ground, or at least...Attempted to.

"Which way did they go?" Garth demanded.

Caitlyn lifted up her nose, following the scent. "North of here."

"Let's get moving!" Kate said confidently, sprinting full speed North with the others following behind closely.

Kate had the will and determination that no other possessed, and those very same qualities now fueled her every action as she struggled to find her dearly beloved. "Humphrey, wherever you are, please be okay, please. I'm coming to find you, and we'll be together again and we'll have our own family and be happy for eternity." She whispered to herself.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT. HAS ANYONE BEEN READING THE OUTBREAK? I DON'T THINK ANY ONE IS. ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

**ALSO, IT'S TIME FOR A SONGFIC. LYRICS FOR THE SONG ARE BOLD AND IN PARENTHISES.**

**ONE MORE THING, I WAS REVISING MY STORY SO FAR, AND NOTICED THAT THE WEDDING SCENE WAS MISSING. MY BAD, I HAD TYPED IT UP AND THOUGHT I HAD POSTED IT, BUT APPARENTLY I HADNT. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES.**

TIME SKIP: 4 WEEKS

Kate knew she was getting closer to Humphrey, for with each step, the scent grew stronger, and her hopes and emotions skyrocketed, only to come crashing down when she reached her destination.

There in the den before them lied Humphrey and Lilly, engaged in conversation, laughing at each other's remarks, and hopping and pouncing around beneath them were two young pups, both white and most likely just a few weeks old.

Tears began welling up in Kate's eyes as she slowly began to canter towards them. "Humphrey?" she whispered in a pained voice.

Humphrey stood up, rushing over to her and immediately embracing her. "Kate, it's so good to see you. But you've got to get out of here because…"

"It was clear you never wanted me. Right?" she said in a weak and hoarse voice. "That it was all a lie. That you love Lilly, not me."

Humphrey shook his head when he realized what she was talking about. "No, but I do love you Kate, more than anyone or anything in the world."

Tears finally began streaming down Kate's eyes as she searched for the possibilities, but found no logical answer. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as the pain overcame her like a dark, dull cloud. "No, I don't believe you. It's a lie." She whimpered between sobs as she turned and ran off, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Wait! Kate!" he called as he pursued Kate.

It was at this time that Caitlynn and Garth were present, but even in being late, he had seen the same thing Kate had. A pair of Liars, and their demented offspring.

Garth approached Lilly with such dullness in his steps and sorrow on his face. "Why? Why would you trick me into believing you loved me?" He said in a weak voice. "Our marriage, our future, our love, relationship and everything between us, did it honestly mean so little to you, that you would betray the one you've sworn to forever be with and love none other but me?

"Garth." Lilly began. "You know I love you more than anything, this is all just one big misunderstanding."

Garth turned away, attempting to keep hold of his composure as he fought back the tears. "Clearly, I completely misunderstood."

Lilly shook her head. "Garth wait!" she begged. "Please, you don't know what's going on, you have to leave because…"

"I was never wanted by you right? Or by anyone, correct? I understand, goodbye Lilly." He whispered sadly as he once again began to slowly canter off.

"Garth. Please! I'm Begging you! Let me explain." She begged as she bowed submissively before the Alpha.

Garth looked upon her with pity and sadness before glancing back over at Caitlynn.

Caitlynn gave him a firm nod. "She seems genuinely penitent. Maybe it would be best to hear her out." Caitlyn suggested.

Garth nodded, turning back to Lilly. "Okay, explain."

**POV SWITCH: HUMPHREY**

"Kate!" Humphrey panted, as he struggled to keep up. "P…Please wait!"

Kate froze, her sorrow turning to anger as she gazed upon him. "Quit following me!" she snarled as she bared her teeth with a threating growl. EVERY TIME WE LIE AWAKE, AFTER EVERY….WE TAKE.

**(EVERY FEELING THAT I GET, BUT I HAVENT MISSED YOU YET.**

**EVERY ROOMAT E KEPT AWAKE, BY EVERY SILENT SCREAM WE MAKE,**

**ALL THE FEELINGS THAT I GET, BUT I STILL DON'T MISS YOU YET.**

**ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT IT…**

**I…HATE…EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?**

**I…HATE EVERYTING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?)**

"Kate please, It's not what it looks like." He replied, still attempting to catch his breath.

"And I guess it never was. I saw love, but now I see lies." She growled back.

"Please Kate just listen." He begged.

Kate shook her head. "No you listen, and you listen damn well." She commanded. "My heart use to ache and long for you since we met. And I would fall asleep, dreaming of a perfect life with you as my mate." She said, her tone softening.

Humphrey was touched. He knew that Kate loved him, but not that much.

"And my dream comes true, we were married and gonna be a mother and father, but instead I wake to a painful nightmare. I spent the last four weeks, searching for my missing partner tirelessly, and though I found you, it looks like I still have some searching to do." She growled as she turned and began walking off.

**(EVERY TIME WE LIE AWAKE, AFTER EVERY…WE TAKE.**

**EVERY FEELING THAT I GET, BUT I HAVENT MISSED YOU YET.**

**ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT IT.**

**I…HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?**

**I…HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?)**

"But Kate!" he called after her.

And those two words were all it took to make Kate snap.

She instantaneously spun around and pounced Humphrey, pinning him to the ground. She held her claw to his throat as she growled viciously at him. "We're through. We're no longer mates, No longer friends. And If I see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you." She said darkly. "I hate you, and never want to see you again."

**(ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT YOU, I KNOW.**

**ONLY WHEN YOU STOP TO THINK ABOUT ME, DO YOU KNOW.**

**I…HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?**

**YOU…HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, WHY…DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**I…HATE, YOU HATE,**

**I…HATE, YOU LOVE ME,**

**I…HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY…DO I LOVE YOU?)**

Kate got up off Humphrey and walked away, frustrated by the fact that her dreams were ruined by a selfish omega.

Humphrey felt an immense pain in his chest as he replayed those words in his head. "I hate you…I hate you." Tears fell from the lonely omega's eyes as he turned and decided to walk away from it all.

With a shattered heart, and a broken soul, he travels off on his own, deciding to live out the rest of his life as a lone wolf living in the mountains.

**HOPE YALL ENJOYED. **

**THE SONG WAS I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BY THREE DAYS GRACE. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ACTUALLY READING MY STORIES.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Lilly looked Garth in the eyes with tears welling up in her own.

"Explain why you were with him. Explain why you left, explain where those pups came from!" he demanded.

"Do you know where we are? We're in the southern pack. Humphrey and I were kidnapped and forced to mate." Lilly explained timidly.

"Yeah? Well why do you want me to leave, whose pups are those?" he growled back.

The tears in Lilly grew so much greater now, finally managing to force themselves out of Lilly's eyes.

She just couldn't take all the shouting and hate in his voice, so she turned and sobbed loudly, tears flowing from her eyes as she ran off to find Humphrey.

"You know Garth." Caitlynn growled as she slowly began to follow Lilly. "I think you were a little hard on her. Either it was just me that saw the pain inside her was from the cause of another source, or you recognized the pain inside of her as guilt." She finished. "Were you that blind that you were unable to see her torment?"

"What?" Garth shot back. "What is that supposed to mean?" he whispered to himself, as he turned and began heading back to Jasper.

Even as all three wolves headed in three different directions, none of them had become aware of the two eyes carefully following each of them. "Looks like everyone is here, rounding them up shouldn't be too hard." She whispered to herself.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY.

Humphrey had made up his mind, he was going to go and live up in the mountains...Alone.

Nothing would stop him.

He knew the pack wolves were going to be coming for him, so he would have to mask his scent.

He padded quietly on his own for the next five minutes, searching for water.

When he finally came across a river, he proceeded to clean, jumping into the water that was surprisingly deep.

The warm water made him feel comfortable, relaxed. And he felt as if all his troubles were washed away. But it was a temporary feeling. One that faded once he emerged from the calming water.

He then shook the loose water and dirt from his gray coat. "There, that ought to do it."

"Why?" he whimpered to himself as he fell back on his haunches. "Why am I always alone?"

"I know how you feel." Came a soft, delicate voice from his flank.

Humphrey turned to see Lilly standing there, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Humphrey, can I stay with you?" she begged.

Humphrey nodded. "At least I'm not completely alone. At least I still have my friend." He said as he embraced Lilly. "Where are Alice and Alex?" he whispered.

"Here we are." answered two little white pups as they emerged from the bushes, breathless. "Mom sure is fast." They whispered.

"Yeah, let's get moving; we need to move so those wolves won't find us. But first you'll have to mask your scent. So clean yourselves up in this river while I go ahead and find us a den." Humphrey suggested.

Lilly shook her head. "NO, with those wolves after us, we need to stick together. It will increase what little chance we have of winning in a fight." Lilly replied.

"Good idea." He agreed. "Now…About that scent."

Lilly nodded. "come on Alice, Alex." She whispered.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KATE

Kate had found a small, quiet and abandoned den, in which she took shelter for the night.

"I can't believe I trusted him. If he was trying to fool me, he did a good job. But I won't let it happen." She whispered to herself. "No more omegas, we don't need them. We need good, loyal and trustworthy wolves.

"And when I get home, there will be a few changes." She growled to herself.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GOING TO HAT E ME FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO HERE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

Lilly, Alice and Alex followed Humphrey closely.

"Humphrey." Lilly began. "Where are we going?"

Humphrey glanced back at Lilly a look of sorrow and uncertainty on his face. "Not sure, we could go to Idaho. Live in Sawtooth, it's the same place Kate and I were taken to."

"I guess, we would be a lot more safe and isolated from everyone else." Lilly agreed. "What do you think guys? Wanna go sightseeing?"

Alice and Alex smiled brightly with their tails wagging wildly. "Yeah, Yeah!" they answered.

Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, then let's go."

Lilly gave him a warm Smile as she followed Humphrey, leading Alice and Alex as well. "It looks like it's just the two of us against everyone else." Lilly stated.

Humphrey nodded. "I've been rejected by everyone else, but you've remained as my only friend. Thank You." He said, looking back with a warm smile.

Lilly smiled and nodded. "That's what friends are for."

"So how much longer until we get there?" Alice asked.

Humphrey looked back. "After we traverse this mountain…About two days." He whispered, stopping just in front of the bottom of a mountain.

Humphrey, Lilly, Alice and Alex began to traverse the mountain.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: GARTH**

Garth wondered into a den, looking lonely and sad.

But an evil voice began laughing maniacally at him.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

The voice just laughed even harder. "You're such a blind fool, and we thank you for your earlier performance between you and your…Former mate."

Garth growled as he took a defensive position. "Show yourself. And what would you care, or know for that matter?"

"I would know, because I forced her to do it."

"YOU WHAT?" He shouted.

The voice laughed even harder. "I forced her to marry that wimpy omega, and she tried to tell you to leave, or we would kill you, but you didn't listen to her. So you threw away your relationship and her love for you. Now maybe she really will marry that omega."

Garth growled viciously as tears flowed from his eyes. "I was so blind, too heartbroken to think of the possibilities. After I find her, I'm going to come back here and rip you apart." He said as he sprinted out.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER, NOT AS MUCH TIME ANYMORE, BUT HEY, AT LEAST IM UPDATING.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had now been a whole day since the incident, and Kate had been all alone the entire time.

She hated Humphrey, but missed him. Her feelings for him had become mixed.

"Why?" she asked herself. "Why would he do this to me? Why would he leave me on my own, to care for this pup alone."

She had been dragged deep into thought, only to be brought back to reality by the sounds of a train whistle.

She made haste to board an open train car, and at first she did not see a single open freighter, but near the end of the train, there was an open car.

She attempted to jump in, but she slipped and was left hanging onto the edge of the train car. But how long she was going to be able to hold on was unknown to her.

She kicked and screamed for help, but knew no one was near to help her, so she just prayed that she would be okay. But her prayers were not realized as she slipped, and landed hard on the ground, breaking her left shoulder on impact, and twisting her right paw as she rolled around uncontrollably from the impact.

She cried out in pain as she attempted to move, but found herself too injured to do so.

Now left on her own and pregnant, she was sure of her demise.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY**

Having left Lilly and the pups alone back at the den, he had been out looking for dinner. Lilly had managed to convince him that it was okay to hunt.

He finally came across a deer, grazing on what little grass was available through the snow.

Humphrey readied himself, preparing to pounce, and finally leaping towards his prey, only to miss and fly through a pair of bushes, only to find himself falling forty feet down, landing on the ground, bouncing up and hitting a tree head first, knocking him out on impact.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: CAITLYNN**

Caitlynn had been walking for quite some time now and was growing increasingly tired. She had also been unsuccessful in finding Humphrey or Lilly.

As dark continued to approach, Caitlynn found increasingly difficult to stay awake. Rain began pouring down as she continued searching for shelter.

She came across an abandoned den as she struggled to stay awake.

Taking shelter inside of the den, she lied down to sleep, drifting off to a land of fantasy.

**WELL, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN,**

**BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caitlynn opened her eyes, and was startled by both the voice and presence of another wolfess, so startled in fact that she shielded herself with her nine tails.

But when she heard a laugh and a vaguely familiar one at that, she peered through her tails, gazing upon the intrusive wolfess, who's dark black fur gleamed in the sunlight and shifted in the breeze.

Her eyes were a deep blue color, one's filled with care and content. She looked as if she had found something she had been searching her entire life for.

"You havent changed a bit Caitlynn." she chuckled in a teasing tone. "You were always easy to scare."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" was Caitlynn's instinctive response.

"Come now, dont tell me you've forgotten about your big sister." she answered.

Caitlynn glared at the wolf observantly. "Kylee? Could it be? But if your really Kylee, who was our brother and what are the names of our parents?"

"Our family, oh how you must long for the presence of our family. Our brother...Humphrey, and our mother and father...Haleigh and Alex."

Caitlynn's seriousness faded to a welcoming smile. "Oh Kylee, I've missed you...So much." she said excitedly as she clung to Kylee, all of her nine tails wagging with happiness.

"it's good to see you too Sis." she replied warmly as she returned the hug.

Caitlynn finally released the hug and gazed up to her sister, tears forming in her eyes as she joyfully looked upon her sister. "However did you find me?"

"Two years old, and you still have looks beautiful enough to fill even Humphrey with jealousy...And you're the only wolf I know with nine tails." Kylee chuckled as she gazed back down at Caitlynn. "You have Mother's looks."

"Yeah, I miss mom a lot, and I've been so lonely. My heart has yearned to be with what was left of my family. The only company I've had are those i was in a relationship, until I figured out they whoreish Alpha males who only wanted me for my looks, my body, those who try to woo me, and my newfound friends that have hit a mountain in their relationships. But I've found clues of our brother's whereabouts."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Kylee said with much energy.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH

Humphrey opened his eyes to find two strange wolves standing over him. "Humphrey!" they cried. "You have to help! Mom has fallen and hit her head really bad. Please you have to help!"

"Where is she?" Humphrey answered as he pulled himself up off of the ground and followed the two puppies.

Chapter 11

Caitlynn opened her eyes, and was startled by both the voice and presence of another wolfess, so startled in fact that she shielded herself with her nine tails.

But when she heard a laugh and a vaguely familiar one at that, she peered through her tails, gazing upon the intrusive wolfess, who's dark black fur gleamed in the sunlight and shifted in the breeze.

Her eyes were a deep blue color, one's filled with care and content. She looked as if she had found something she had been searching her entire life for.

"You havent changed a bit Caitlynn." she chuckled in a teasing tone. "You were always easy to scare."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" was Caitlynn's instinctive response.

"Come now, dont tell me you've forgotten about your big sister." she answered.

Caitlynn glared at the wolf observantly. "Kylee? Could it be? But if your really Kylee, who was our brother and what are the names of our parents?"

"Our family, oh how you must long for the presence of our family. Our brother...Humphrey, and our mother and father...Haleigh and Alex."

Caitlynn's seriousness faded to a welcoming smile. "Oh Kylee, I've missed you...So much." she said excitedly as she clung to Kylee, all of her nine tails wagging with happiness.

"it's good to see you too Sis." she replied warmly as she returned the hug.

Caitlynn finally released the hug and gazed up to her sister, tears forming in her eyes as she joyfully looked upon her sister. "However did you find me?"

"Two years old, and you still have looks beautiful enough to fill even Humphrey with jealousy...And you're the only wolf I know with nine tails." Kylee chuckled as she gazed back down at Caitlynn. "You have Mother's looks."

"Yeah, I miss mom a lot, and I've been so lonely. My heart has yearned to be with what was left of my family. The only company I've had are those i was in a relationship, until I figured out they whoreish Alpha males who only wanted me for my looks, my body, those who try to woo me, and my newfound friends that have hit a mountain in their relationships. But I've found clues of our brother's whereabouts."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Kylee said with much energy.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH

Humphrey opened his eyes to find two strange wolves standing over him. "Humphrey!" they cried. "You have to help! Mom has fallen and hit her head really bad. Please you have to help!"

"Where is she?" Humphrey answered as he pulled himself up off of the ground and followed the two puppies.

As Humphrey began following the unknown pups, he was lead to a deep ravine where a white wolfess lay bruised and bleeding.

Clueless as to how to help, he simply picked her up and began walking. "Come on, I'm no healer, but she needs help." He stated.

"Who is this beautiful wolf?" he asked himself as he continued running.

As he gazed down at the semi-conscious wolf's gorgeous purple eyes, he failed to see the two wolves in front of him and ran right into them.

When he opened his eyes he saw two other unknown wolves standing before him, embracing him as if he knew them…only, he didn't.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'VE MADE A DECISION ON SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN BUGGING ME SINCE LOVE HURTS…REVISION FOR THAT STORY. IT'LL PROBABLY BE HERE SOMETIME AROUND AUGUST MAYBE SOONER, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN.**

Humphrey stood up, instantly recognizing the older wolf. "Kylee is that you?" he whimpered.

Kylee nodded. "It's good to see you...bro." she replied delicately.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile as he embraced her tightly. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied with a sly grin.

Humphrey frowned and lowered his head. "I honestly don't know."

An eerie silence followed as nobody could think of anything else to say.

The silence was finally broken when Humphrey turned towards Kylee. "Who's your friend?" he asked. "And why does she have nine tails?"

Kylee looked confused, and Caitlyn...Hurt. "You really don't know who I am?" she whimpered.

"Nope. Thought you do look familiar." he replied casually.

Caitlyn bowed her he's in disappointment as a small drop of rain that slid down her face lead to another, then another, then another until it was pouring down rain.

Kylee notice he sad gesture and responded immediately. "Come, let's go for a walk find shelter, ten to this one..." she said pointing to Lilly.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH.

Rain trickled down Kate's face as she looked around, searching for any and all signs of help...But none were to be found.

She then spotted a small den, and thought about taking shelter, even If she was going to die. She couldnt move fast enough to catch food or get water, means of survival were a million to one. And with no one to aide her, she would surely die. It was just a matter of time.

But for whatever reason, she manage to crawl into the den, where she then lay flat on her back, thinking.

An eerie fog rolled in and it became incredibly difficult to see.

The pain had faded, but he was tired and mentally drained...So she was mentally and physically vulnerable.

As the last piece of reality slept from her grasp, a soft spooky voice and a gholstly moan could be heard in the darkness of the den.

"La...La...La La La...La...La la...La La La." the ghostly voice sang. It sounded young and feminine.

Kate couldn't move, she was seriously injured and frozen with fear. "Wh...Wh...wh...who's there?" she whimpered, quickly observing the den.

"You look sad..." The voice spoke. "Why are you sad?"

Kate shook her head as she gazed upon the bright, transparent blue entity that was a young pup. "No get away from me!" she kicked an screamed until she felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, causing her to almost instantly lose consciousness.

But before she had completely faded to black, she saw a silhouette of what looked like Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" she whimpered before she faded out.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT


End file.
